


War Trumpets

by neatospiffy



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BANGTANSONYEONDAN, BTS AU, Crack, Drabble, Other, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts crack, children! au, i don't even think that's their ship name but, kpop, platonic yoonjin - Freeform, theyre just children, uh, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: this is so stupid but i wanted to post smth because inactivity is a no-no





	

With wide eyes, he surveyed the scene before him. Fifty generals, their armour glinting in the light of The Kingdom; hundreds of soldiers, commanders specifically, and their legions behind them; to either side lay great plains of grass, emerald in color and stirring listlessly in the slight breeze; hellions of his army waited patiently for his command, perched on high black stallions with shields and swords drawn and ready to attack. 

The air was startlingly still, all traces of the breeze gone. The soil crunched beneath his feet as he stepped forward, ever so slowly, the metal of his armor digging into the dry dirt. Behind him and to his left, his commanders shifted restlessly, their horses stepping from one foot to another and their breathing bated. 

Across from them, the enemy forces stood at a standstill, mirroring their own; white capes reflecting the sunlight and gold embellishments on their armor glinting almost blindingly; white horses to match his own, though they were severely less than his; a legion a bit larger, however, with silver swords to match their obsidian. Their commander stood tall, his stance wide and his calm demeanor lessened only by the fists curled at his sides. They were almost the same age, yet he was taller; unfairly so, and his hair was a shade lighter, seemingly fit for his all-white brigade. His wide eyes were narrowed thoughtfully.

“Jin,” he greeted gruffly. The one across from him nodded, eyeing him warily. 

“Yoongi.” 

“It didn’t have to come to this,” he said seriously. 

“Yes,” his friend, enemy, murmured. “I know it didn’t.” 

“But you ate my last cookie,” Yoongi said, his five-year-old voice resentful. 

“I’m sorry, for the last time!” 

“Sorry doesn’t make the war trumpets sing.” 

Yoongi smashed his plastic horses down onto Jin’s, destroying the construction he’d so carefully built with a ruthlessness that most children don’t know. Seokjin watched with a jutted lip. 

“I said I was sorry…” 

“I know.” 

After a long pause and Seokjin’s watering eyes, Yoongi sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking at the toppled horses. Jin sniffled. Yoongi pulled the boy into his own chubby arms for a chaste hug before squatting down next to the toys. 

“I’ll help you put them back,” he offered. 

Seokjin nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> how tf does a child know about war trumpets tho


End file.
